fairy_tail_oc_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeko Winter
" Death, that's all there ever is. I've looked death in the eye and look what happened to me." -' ''Jeko '''Jeko Winter (Jeko冬, Jeko fuyu) is a former dark wizard and a strong wizard. He is also a Dragon Slayer. Appearance When Jeko was a child he was fairly short for his age, with ghost white hair and purple eyes. Within his other eye contains dark magic, implanted during his time of birth. In order to hide the dark magic, he makes sure he doesn't get afraid. He is often seen wearing a cloak, black boots and baggy pants, though his shirt was never shown. Personality Jeko is a very serious guy, he is laid-back and rarely ever smiles. He doesn't take no for an answer neither does he like people who mess with Icer or Rama. Although he has a kind side to him which he only shows towards Icer and Rama. History Jeko grew up with his mother Yui but never knew who his father was ever since his father walked out on his mother when she was pregnant with him. As a child Jeko was always different from the other kids due to one of his eyes being a different color. He met this one girl named Rama who was getting beat up but he saved her. The two became best friends and he protected Rama from anyone who would try to hurt her. As they grew older their bond grew stronger, they had both mastered their own kind of magic. His mother died when Jeko was 6 years old, he was left abandoned with no home or family. The dragon named Iain who raised him and taught him dragonslayer magic. When Jeko was old enough, Iain told him to kill him so he could become a trued dragonslayer. He had a hard doing so but he killed Iain and bathed in his blood becoming a real dragonslayer. When he was a little older he found an egg, at first he didn't know what to do with it until he decided to take it with him. A few days later it hatched and Icer was born. The two became partners and they soon went off on adventures together, they found this guild named Sabertooth and befriended two boys named Sting and Rogue. The three became best friends but soon his relationship with Rama soon grew distant due to them being apart. When he was a teenager his appearance and personality changed. Although he still had some kindness in him but since the guild master was a serious guy well he had to put those aside. He never once mentioned Rama to any of the guild members though he told Sting and Rogue only once. One day while he was on a mission, his father Con ran into him and he looked familiar to him. Jeko asked who he was and he answered Con. Con said he looked just like a woman he had been with before in the past and he asks who Jeko's mother was. At first he didn't say anything but when he said Yui, Con was a bit shocked to find that he was his father. Jeko asked him why he left his mother before she was born and Con told him that he wanted to be free and do what he wanted to do, he also said that he had been with numerous woman before and Yui had found out that he had been cheating on her. Con said he really didn't care for Yui and he was only with her for a good time. That angered Jeko, he grabs him by the shirt and tells Con he tells him it was given to her by an old friend, she goes to leave but Jeko grabs her wrist which bring back memories for both of them. The two share an embrace and a kiss, she then decides that after the games she would leave her guild to join his so that they could be together. Magic/Abilities Quotes Trivia Jeko's appearance is Gauche from Letter Bee and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. Gallery